Ultraman Virus (Scorpium Ultra)
is the second oldest Scorpium Ultra. After seeing the digusting sight of humans, Virus started voided organisms of their free will and turning planets to wasteland with Voiderium which leads to his banishment by his older brother, Cure. Virus then make a deal with Evil Messiah to intact revenge on his homeworld while claiming to be doing it for his own enjoyment. After many events, and after his family's persuasion, he returned to the side of good once again. He bears the attribute disease, and is the protector of Voiderium and Scorpio Nova. While originally relying on brute strength and physical power which causes Virus to become very strong, upon gaining his Vampire Form and unlocking his True Form, Virus is able to manipulate Voiderium in his attacks. Recently, it revealed that Virus married the third oldest Scorpium Ultra, Ultrawoman Yvon on Earth and the father of Dark Sceptor and later on Ida. Subtile Virus has multiple sub titles. *Voider of Worlds *Spreader of Plague *Manipulator of Disease *Socrpium Ultras *The Jester/The Clown Famous Quote "Seriously Ultraman One? You expect to beat me with that kind of power?"-Virus taunting One "Brother? Why?" -Virus questioning Cure's decision. "Goodbye, brother, Ultras!" -Virus final words before he vents himself. "Son, you look so alike to me, but why we have to fight? Come house with Daddy and now I will show you my love!"-Virus to Dark Sceptor "Revive the ultimate beast of death from the graveyard. Hell-Death and Ex Elemental Tanothor, combine into one and resonate you spirits and body into one and becomes the ultimate beast of death, Death Tanothor! With the power of darkness of well!"-Virus chanting to create Death Tanothor. Etythomology His name Virus, means that he is able to spread virus/diseases/plague to entire planets or even Galaxy. Actually, the name Virus comes from Virus being chosen to wield the evil substance Voiderium and the protector of it. The relation between Virus and Cure as brothers is also ironic as in terms of virus related illness/disease, "Virus" is the cause of it while "Cure" is the solution to the cause. This is to emphasize Curium Water and Voiderium are counterparts. History Virus was born 1000 years after his older brother, Cure was born, he shares his genes with Cure. Past Arcs Chapter 1: Battle with Deletos Virus receives Voiderium from the Scorpio Nova and having disease as his attribute. Alongside Cure, Virus battled against the Deleto Race that terrorized the Scorpio Planetary System and various galaxies beyond in Scorpio Nova Universe. While Cure manipulates Curium Water in his battles, Virus instead relied on his beam attacks and his brute strength as at that point of time, he still has no idea about what his disease and element's meaning and what is the purpose of them. Through the battles, he become more stronger and more powerful in his attacks. After driving the Deletos to extinction, he begin to have a belief that "free will mst be voided to attain peace" and wander across various galaxies and planets across the universe while Cure stationed at Planet Cure to deal with future possible threats. Virus also signed the Pact Scroll at Scorpio Nova, completing the Ritual of becoming the manipulator of Disease. Chapter 2: Living on Earth After wandering through various galaxies and planets, he eventually found himself in the Solar System. There, he fought against several invaders, such as aliens and monsters, defeating them with ease. When he sensed the presence of the two Deletos on Earth, he visited Earth and save Ultrawoman Yvon, a female Scorpium Ultra from them. Virus immediately fell in love with Yvon and witnessed her being reverted to her human form, Sakura. Virus immediately take on a human form under the alias Kai Tomoya and brought her to a nearby forest. *'Note': When Virus arrived on Earth, it was year 2000 and he stay on Earth for 20 years, he left Earth in year 2020. For more about Virus living on Earth as Kai Tomoya and leading to his marriage with Yvon, see Ultraman One: Episode 23. After viewing the digusting sight of humans and realized the truth and purpose his element disease and Voiderium, he decided to carry out his ideals "free will must be voided" and taking up an erratic personality and abandoning his original kind-hearted personality. Kai tricked Sakura to become Yvon. Kai, resumed his Ultra Form, Virus injected Yvon large amounts of Voiderium, turning her into The Sacrifie and believing his wife will spread Voiderium across the universe as well but backfired. He left Earth after that. Even though Virus left, he knew Yvon had beared his son and look forward to his birth and meeting his son in a corrupted state. He left the Solar System after that. Chapter 3: Banishment Carrying out his ideals, he will visit many planets and galaxies, using his Voiderium to void off organisms from their free will and killing them, turning many planets in a wasteland and disrupted the balance of light and darkness in the universe. He later returned back to Scorpio Planetary system. Although that seems to be his mission, he is seen enjoy doing that and feel that it is fun. Eventually, his actions were found by his brother Cure. Cure and Virus later confronted each other at the Edge Hole, their fought a legendary battle with Virus losing aganst Cure and got himself banished out from his home world by Cure. Virus vowed he will return one day. Chapter 4: Meeting with Evil Messiah Virus eventually found himself inside the Evil Realm, where he would meet Evil Messiah and the Deletos, was surprised that many of them still alived. After sharing his ideals with the great evil deity, Evil Messiah acknowledges and claimed to share the same ideal as well. Evil Messiah corrupt his inner light with his powers and allowing him to be bestowed the Virus Claws, greater strength and power and enhancement to his Voiderium and completely taking on an evil path. Virus then went to the Showa Universe under the latter's order. Chapter 5: Showa Universe Arriving at the Showa Universe, his journey is to go to Earth to turn it into a wasteland and attracting the Ultras from the Land of Light to fight him, as they posed a threat to Evil Messiah's schemes and wanting Virus to slay them. But in reality before he visit Earth, he had participated in many wars and battles in different galaxies and planets. Through those battles, his fighting skills and brute strength increased tremedously. He was also known as "The Jester" by his new gained surbodinates as he develops the habit of giving his foes false hope and then giving them true despair before killing/defeating them. He would later allie himself with the Dark Matter and forming the Virus Army. Virus and his army then journeyed to Showa Universe version of the Solar System. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus Darkness Corruption (Progress of rewriting) Ultraman One Season 4 and 5 Chapter 1: Reawakening (Progress of Rewriting) His Plot (Rewrite in progress) Endgame (Rewrite in progress) Afterwards In his Vampire Form, Virus begin to live in the shadows to formulate and plan a new scheme. After the Ultras defeated Evil Messiah, Virus revealed himself and giving the Ultras a warning. Virus had not planned anything but he will soon. Scorpium Ultras: Rises of Good and Evil His journeys in the shadows leads him to discover the existence of Dark Scorpium Ultras and an ancient entrance to Hellish Dimensional, he seeks to freed them and conquer his universe and beyond. He will team up with Ultraman Breaker, an Ultra from hell to suceed his plans. After freeing the Dark Scorpium Ultras, a war between the good and bad Scorpium Ultras starts and the battle begins once more. He engages in a battle with Ultraman Cure and Ultrawoman Yvon, his brother and wife respectively. Their fight causing a wormhole to open and they are dragged into another universe. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Returning to his home universe , he went to Earth again where his son, Dark Sceptor has become the protector of the planet. Where he observe humans once again and meeting Sakura as Kai again, their relationship with regrow. Virus will unlocking his true ultimate form as a key to kill Jugglus Reflector, saving Earth from his reign. After realizing the truth of humans, he converted Evil Messiah's genes back to The Messiah's genes and finally taking up the path of good again. He will occasionally assist his son in his battles during the events of the series. In the end, he decided to stay on Earth with his son and wife in their human forms, guarding Earth from any possible threats. Later, Sakura gave birth to their second children, their daughter. Personality Virus has a somewhat erractic personality, he loves to play and taunt his foes and claims to fight others for sport and not for seriousness. Virus loves to lower down his standards of fighting to let his foes feel hope and then beating them with his full power, giving them the despair they wanted. Virus makes jokes when he fights. After triggering despair to his foes, he will become a true clown and leads to him been crazy and triggered, where he would taunts his foes happily and he will become more excited and more delighted after he finishes talking a sentence. Due to this factor, when he is compared to his allies, he is the calmest of all, even when danger is approaching ,he will sit and laying on his throne, resting as if nothing is goin to happen. He will also talk calmy when faces against the light Ultras and stopping his allies from acting impulsive. He also loves to drag his plans and goals and don't wish to do it immediately. This also leads to him being cruel, when he don't seem to care when he lose one or two of his strongest allies. He is also heartless when he violently defeated his Ultra Brothers, One and cure. After taking the path of good, he continues his clown like type against his foes. Virus enjoys feeling resentment towards his homeworld and his brother when banished him out of his homeworld for his actions. Virus states he enjoys revenging others and do not feel any anger or sorrow towards those whom make him suffer. Being on Earth observing humans, he begins to believe "free will must be voided" and starts turning planets to wasteland, voided organisms free will with his Voiderium due to the digusting sight he had seen on humans on Earth. Although he belives this way, he states he does not do that for his mission nor his dreams, he claims to do it for enjoyment and for fun, and not doing it for the sake of it and for a peaceful world. Despite his erractic personality, he is once a kind and caring person, willingly helping others when they are in trouble such as during the tumes he spent on Earth wuth Sakura(Yvon), his wife. Though current he claims to hate Yvon, deep down, he still loves her and felt sorrow for doing what he did to Yvon, he fondly remembers her kindness. Also, he feels a sense of recognition towards his son, Dark Sceptor, despite using violent methods to show his love for his son, he embraces his son and willingly answers his son questions about the truth, this shows he wants his son to be well aware of his past and lives up to the name as son of Virus. However when his son disapprove him, he would turn beserk and had violently defeated his son by slashing him repeatly with his claws. Though he still retains a soft spot towards Yvon and had not physically attacked her. He would later adopt this personality once again. Appearance - Fusion Virus= Virus retained his pattern and his spiral lines of dark green and black but they appears to be more darker and more malicious in appearance, it appears likes a black flame. His talon like claws are replaced by fingers as he relies more on hand. He discard his bracers, he is covered with a mysterious aura like Ultraman Contrast that is green and black. His color timer is similar to Saga's. - Demonic Form= Virus appearances changes in this form, Virus had lines of green and black patching around his body. Virus has spiral lines of orange and red interlocking the lines of green and black patching around his body. In his back, Virus has a visible organ called the Voider Organ. His claws/fingers are replaced with daggers in order to look more deadly. He also has a chest armor around his chest and his color timer to have more protection. His bracer weapon appears to be longer like a vampire finger. - Blank Form= Virus weakest form, his armor disappears as he does not seem to have a complete body. His flesh and DNA Lines particles are freshly exposed. He is an unrecognizable appearancs. - Vampire Form= TBA - True= TBA }} Profile Stats *'Human Form': Kai Tomoya *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Galaxy, Planet Earth (SNG Version), Former Operation Base: Planet Earth (Showa Universe)- Land of Atlantis, Magium World (SNG), many other unknown worlds in Showa Universe (Temporary) *'Transformation Item/Process': Kai transforms via his own willpower. *'Grip Strength': 115, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 230, 000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.2 *'Flight Speed': M5 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': M3 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Physical Training and Conditioning, Being a clown joker to his foes, Former Hobbies: Voiding off free will, turning worlds to wasteland, Calling himself "The Jester" *'Dislikes': His former hobbies, Evil Messiah, Evil Affilations *'Weaknesses': **Virus' lifeforce is linked to Scorpio Nova directly, anything happens to the Scorpio Nova will greatly affect Virus. However, he is saved from death if the star becomes a supernova but his ability will weaken by alot, but this is still not the case. **Virus use of his former Voider Organ will cause temporary energy poisoning. **Curium Water (formerly) **His True Form can only usuable for a short period of time *'Height': Normal/Blank-49 meters, Demonic/Suicide- 52 meters, Vampire- 47 meters, Fusion Virus- 53 meters, True- 50 meters. *'Weight': Normal- 55, 000 tonnes, Demonic/Suicide/Fusion Virus- 65, 000 tonnes, Vampire- 57, 000 tonnes, True- 56, 000 tonnes, Blank- 34, 000 tonnes *'Super Ultra Tier': TBA Body Features - Fusion Virus= *'Virus Effect': As Fusion Virus, Virus has a color timer replaced to one that is similar to Ultraman Saga and Ultraman Contrast that operates his mystery aura. - Demonic= *'Virus Daggers': In his Advanced Armored Form, Virus claws are transformed into 3 daggers on his both hands, which looks similar to a curved scythe. - Vampire= He has a slightly more vampire looking. *'Dark Lines':TBA *'Black Crescent Eyes':TBA *'Vampire Fingers':In his Resurrected Form, Virus now his vampire like fingers on his hands, surprassing Virus Claws, Virus Daggers or his regular fingers. Virus can change back into his regular fingers as well. *'Vampire Bracers': TBA *'Dark Pointers':TBA - True= TBA }} Forms Standard *'Memory Linkage': After being married to Yvon, Virus and Yvon has a memory interlink with each other, while Virus can see and scan into Yvon memories and actions, Yvon can do the same. - Demonic= Demonic Form A new form of Virus after absorbing minus energy from the monster graveyard and turning it into his own power. This is considered his "second" body. In this form, Virus is several times stronger than his Normal or Fusion Virus forms. Virus gained more strength, speed, the ability to manipulate Voiderium to a greater degree and he is more resistant to Curium Water. This form is more powerful than One's Wisdom Form. Although this is considered his "Ultimate" form, it is not his true Ultimate form. It is just an enhancement and an advanced form, being his second most powerful form. He looks like a demon in this form. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 162,000t (He usually utilizes half of it) *'Brute Strength': 364,000t (He usually utilizes half of it) *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.7 *'Jumping Height': 1150 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 :;Abilities *'Voiderium': A new powerful variant of Voiderium, retaining all the powers of his previous forms, Fusion Virus and Normal Form in addition to the Virus Plague. However, they are more powerful. Virus can now manipulate Voiderium to a much larger degree. **'Voiderium Particles Spread': Virus release Voiderium Particles and spread to an Ultra, turning them into their dark and corrupted self. ***'Virus Plague Unleash': Another version of his Voiderium Particles Spread, instead of concentrating it on a celestial body like Ultras, Virus can spread the particles out from his body to cover larger areas to destroy ecosystems. This results in places being turned to wastelands, which converts Sunrium energies to negative energies to further enhance the attack. Combining with Belial's power allows him to speed up the process. **'Minus Energy Manipulation': Virus can manipulate minus energy freely thanks to his Voiderium. **'Light Energy Conversion': Virus has the ability to convert and change light energy into darkness, although Virus may feel weaker afterwards. **'Soulless Creation': Virus with his Voiderium now can clone soulless version of dark Ultras. These clones are completely under his control. **'Voider Organ': Using the power of Voiderium, Virus has developed an organ on his back. This allows him to: ***'Energy Transmution /Storage /Absorption': The reason for harvesting large amounts of Sunriums is so that Virus can transmute them into dark energies by absorbing them and storing them in his organ. There is no limit to how much he can absorb, though absorbing a large portion turns Virus into a suicide bomber. ****'Revive': The leftover energies, Genesis Messiah's interference allowed Virus to revive himself with a new body. ***'Attack Conversion': Through his Voider Organ, Virys can convert the light beam attacks from other Ultras to further strengthen/empower himself in this form. *'Invisible Capsule': Virus can create a capusle to store celestial bodies like Ultras that is invisible to others, allowing Virus to travel in space easily while having items to carry around. *'Light Speed Flight': Virus covers himself in dark green light to travel at extremely high speeds. :;Special Moves *'Virusium Sun-Ray': Virus' main finisher, Virus thrusts his hands into plus style and fires a dark pink ray of energy. This beam rivals the beams of Showa Ultras. *'Virus Reverse': Virus creates a black hole of energy to absorb attacks and blast them back at their creator. *'Virus Barrier': Virus erects a barrier to block attacks. *'Virus Ball/Virus Blast': Virus creates a ball and fires energy blasts towards foes, can cause fatal burns when hit. *'Virus Magic': Virus' telepathic abilities, rarely used. *'Virus Teleportation': Virus can teleport foes and by creating a ball of purple energy and by opening a dimensional hole to other places. :;Weapons *'Virus Daggers': Virus fingers are now replaced by daggers, this allows him to do the following: **'Spirit Revival': By injecting his daggers into the ground, Virus can revive deceased monsters like Hell-Death and Ex-Tanothor and even dark Ultras like Belial and Emperor. **'Spirit Combine Resonation': Virus can combine the spirits of two dead monsters into one body, after Virus can inject his claws into the ground and pumping Voiderium to the ground, leading to the creation of a new monster. He used this to create Death Tanothor. **'Beam Hold': Using his daggers, Virus can hold Ultra Beams and deflecting it away. Virus can break the beam apart with his strength. **'Virus Whip': When necessary, Virus can transforms his daggers into whip weapon of whatever length he chooses to make his daggers more deadly. **'Virus Slash': Using his daggers or whips, Virus can slash his foes and cause them to bleed out of blood/light, weakening them servely. **'Virus X Slash': Virus can slash his foes with his two daggers, forming an X on their bodies. This allows Virus to take out One even in his Wisdom Form. *'Extension': Virus can extend his daggers to whatever length he wishes, even up to five times his height. :;Physical *'Virus Knuckle': Virus can punch his foes with great strength, creating shockwaves. *'Virus Deathblow': A blow of dark energy created by punching foes. *'Virus Kick': Virus can kick his foes, creating a massive spiral of dark energy to empower his blows. *'Virus Deathslam': Virus can charge his daggers with dark energy and deliver an extremely painful punch to his foes. *'Durability': Virus has greater durability in this form, able to withstand even the Curium Water. - Resurrected= Resurrected Form This form or rather his "third body" came about after revivng from the leftover energies stored in his Voider Organ formerly. Instead of original functions of Voiderium, Virus focus on elemental attacks related to Voiderium. He gains a more demonic and vampiric look. This form is weaker than Demonic but stronger than his Normal Form. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 120, 000t (Usually he uses 95, 000 tonnes in this form) *'Brute Strength': 270, 000t (He usually utilizes half of this) *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 760 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4.6 Techniques :;Abilities *'Scorpio Resonation': After returning to the path of good, Virus mind, energy and power is directly linked to the Scorpio Nova, causing his attacks to be more powerful. He can heard the voices of the corona/solar energy/Sunrium particles as well. *'Dimensional Travelling': Virus possess this ability. *'Portal Closure': By firing green ray from his both hands, Virus can close and seal large portals. *'Willpower': Virus' willpower is greater than any other Ultras. *'Voiderium': In his new body, Virus still possess Voiderium in his body. However, Virus do not use his original or bestowed Voiderium abilities, he now has elemental based attacks based on this substance and the element disease. **'Voider Free': Virus launches Voiderium at the target, temporary voiding the target off free will and paralysing them. Allowing Virus to deliver another attack on them. **'Voider Scythe': With the power of his Voiderium, Virus can create scythe blades that pop out behind his body. He uses these to ensare and pierce through foes bodies, weakening them greatly. **'Voider Disease': Virus launches Voiderium particles at the target. Upon contact, the particles become a very corrosive acid that begins slowly eroding the targets body. Virus then coats his fists with Voiderium and delivers a powerful punch, destroying them completely. This can completely erode buildings and reduce the pH of aquatic bodies to 1. It is his strongest attack in this form and can be considered an evolved version of Virus Plague. **'Void Conversion': When Virus is getting hit by a beam, he can create a black hole full of Voiderium particles and convert the attack to pure energy, which he uses to make himself more powerful. **'Voider Ring': Virus converts his Voiderium particles to a ring of pure dark light energy, and flings it at his foes with tremendous strength. Upon hitting them, it becomes a deadly alkali that will erode their body parts. **'Voiderium Blades': Virus can convert Voiderium into blades of green energy, using them to slash his opponent repeatly. **'Voiderium Corrupt': Virus can corrupt his foes with Voiderium, temporarily putting them under his control before finishing them with his other attacks. **'Voiderium Transverse': Virus travelling ability with Voiderium, this is Virus version of Cure Transverse. **'Voiderium Afloat': Virus can utlize his version of Cure Afloat that uses Voiderium. :;Special *'Vampirium Sun-Ray': A dark orange and purple ray fired from an 'L' style. *'Vampirium Ripper': A purple and orange energy arc created from his both hands. Can cause destructive damage and knock back foes and can be fired in succession times. *'Darkium Slash': Virus can fire energy slashes of medium energy from his Vampire Bracers. These sound like a horn. *'Vampire Visor': A powerful concentrated ray fired from his both eyes. *'Color Timer Ray': A secondary attack fired from Color Timer. *'Mouth Breath': A breath of black beam from his mouth, able to stun the oooonent temporary. :;Weapons *'Vampire Claws': Virus has a set of vampire like talons his hands, which he can swap between his normal fingers. They are similar to Dracula's vampire claws or rather a direct analogus. Like the Virus Daggers and Virus Claws in his Normal or Demonic Forms, they are still a portion of Evil Messiah's power. **'Vampire Destruct': A powerful slash attack with his claws empowered by black aura, it leaves an "X"shaped cut on his foes' body, where they were start bleeding out energy. **'Vampire Exceed': Virus extends his claws into long daggers that is twice his height and using it to pierce through his foes' body, destroying them into pieces. **'Vampire Shield': Virus charges his claws with black aura and it acts like a shield to block attacks. Virus can convert the attacks to his own power and launch it back at his foes. **'Vampire Absorption': Virus can absorb energy from any sources through his Vampire Claws to empower himself. This is to compensate for the loss of his Voider Organ after using it to revive himself previously. Like how a vampire absorbs blood. :;Physical *'Vampire Ram': A ramming attack with his body. *'Vampire Punch': A powerful punch attack. *'Vamoire Kick': A powerful kick attack. *'Vampire Bite': Something not exhibited by most Ultras, Virus can physically bite the opponent with his mouth to cut their flesh apart. *'Vampire Lift': A lifting attack. }} - Others= - Blank= Blank Form This is Virus weakest Form, where Virus does not have his Ultra Armor, leaving much of his flesh exposed and ripped ofmost of his powers. To be in simple, Virus is simply a luminous unrecongize dark figure. He temporary assumed this form when he blew up the universe before gaining his Vampire form, his "third" body. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': None, Virus is very weak in this form *'Brute Strength': None, Virus is very weak in this form *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': N/A *'Underwater Travelling Speed': N/A *'Flight Speed': Mach 3.4 *'Jumping Height': Unknown *'Burrowing Speed': Unknown :;Miscelleanous *'Absorption': Losing his powers, Virus has to absorb the energies in order to restore his armor and powers. As a result, this revives and enpowers him, granting him a new body. - Bomber= Bomber This form is achieved when Virus absorb and converting all Sunriums present into Darkiums, this form is where Virus become a bomber, a sacrifical weapon and acheiving his goals of blewing up the entire universe. :;Stats Same as Demonic Form :;Abilities *'Resurrection': After Virus blew up the universe, he immediately resurrected himself in a new body, i.e, his Resurrcted Form. *'Voiderium Aura': By uniting all the Darkiums inside his body and his Voiderium, his Voider Organ and his dark energy, Virus can summon a invincible aura of dark purple energy around his body. This aura is the source of his sacrifical powers in this form and it protects Virus from any harm and damage. Also known as Voiderium Ring. **'Virus Unleashing': Using the power of his aura, Virus can unleash a large dark purple ball in front of him that is capable of effecting all organisms in a large area. He did not demonstrate this. **'Virus Sacrifical': Virus creates a large purple ball in front of him. Virus then rushes towards the dark purple ball and rams it high speed, creating an explosion that is capable of destroying an universe and all beings. The Ultras present in unable to stop it and only The Messiah interference is able to reverse this. }} - True= True Form This is Virus true "Ultimate Form" like Cure's Ocean Form, where Virus fully understands the meaning of his element and Voiderium. This is his strongest and most powerful form. It can be acheived regardless of his body stat. Like other Scorpium Ultras, it grants incredible boost to his stats. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 180, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 360, 000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 8 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Jumping Height': 1050 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 8 :;Abilities *'Voiderium': Virus possess Voiderium in this form but it is more powerful, the Voiderium now allows Virus to amplify his physical arts, beam attacks or other Voiderium elemental based attacks to many times stronger. **'Voiderium Dragon': Virus signature ability, Virus can summon 7-8 dragons of Voiderium. Each of them had a mind of its own and can fight in Virus place. However, they shares their energy with Virus, Virus may be physically drained out after using this attack. There's one occasion that Virus is able to unleash 40 dragons at once. ***'Voider Acid': A breath of Voiderium from the dragons' mouth, upon contact with the target, it becomes a corrosion acid of pH4 that voids off their free will temporary, allowing Virus to deal another attack. ***'Voiderium Cannon': A cannon of pure Voiderium energy from the dragons' mouth, it stuns the opponent while choking them, allowing Virus to deal another attack. **'Voiderium Figures': Virus summons clones of the Voiderium Figure that represents his shadow to gain an advantage in combat. Virus can uses them to trick and confuse the opponent. They are empowered by the power of the void and can't be hit by physical arts or beam attacks. While they are intangible, they can only survive for 30 seconds. **'Voiderium Pool': A pool of Voiderium that Virus creates on top of his foes' head, and raining down Voiderium particles at his foes. This severely weaken the combat capabilities of his foes and decreasing their attack power. **'Voiderium Fissure': Virus stomps the ground and injects Voiderium into the ground, converting it to kinetic energy and releases powerful shockwaves from the ground to knock back opponent backward several yards. This is similar to launch a tornado at his foes. **'Voiderium Final': Virus most powerful technique in his Ultimate Form or as an Ultra, Virus launches Voiderium from his entire body in the form of "Full Body Radiation" to kill the opponent instantly as they dissipate into particles. This is greatly reduced by Voiderium Afloat. **'Voiderium Afloat': Carried directly from his Vampire Form. **'Voiderium Transverse': Carried directly from his Vampire Form. Can travel to another universe. :;Physical *'Ultimate Kick': Virus engulfs his legs with green energy and performs a very powerful bicyle kick. At his grip strength of 380, 000 tonnes, Virus can send Jugglus Reflector flying across the whole city. *'Ultimate Punch': The punch variant of the Ultimate Kick, very powerful. *'Virus Drill': A very powerful drilling attack with his legs. :;Special Moves *'True Sun-Ray': Virus' beam finisher in this form. Thrice as powerful as his Virusium Sun-Ray. }} Victims *Birdon (Evolves into Ex Beast) *Gan A (Evolves into Ex Beast) *Alien Nackle *Alien Guts *Alien Temporer *Ex Tanothor *Hell-Death *Ultrawoman Lila *Ultraman One *Ultraman Lava *Ultraman Celestial *Ultraman Vader *Ultraman Trident Trivia *Virus nature as a Scorpium Ultra is not revealed in his first appearance in Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus Darkness Corruption, as well as his backstory and origins. Before the movie, he is written to be an Ultra born from a dark supernova, in order to mask and hide his Scorpium Ultra nature. *Virus is the first and only Scorpium Ultra to bend the rules and principles of a Scorpium Ultra. **Virus exchanging his genes of Sunriums from Genesis Messiah with Evil Messiah to truly walk an evil path. ***It was revealed that Evil Messiah only corrupted Virus genes of Sunriums from Genesis Messiah to ensure he do not return to the side of good but under Sakura and his son pleading, he managed to remove the corruption by Evil Messiah on his genes and taking the path of good again. **Virus has more forms that other Scorpium Ultras. *Virus is one of the strongest Scorpium Ultras for his strength while his brother Cure is strong in manipulation of curium Water. Dark Sceptor and Yvon are the strongest blade masters. The others are all equally powerful after the events of Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil. **As an evil Ultra, Virus is equally powerful as powerful dark Ultras like Breaker, Belial and Emperor or perhaps stronger. *Virus forms are reference to some Ultras. **His Blank Form is a reference to Orb Origin during the times where Gai loses access to the said form. However, getting a Blank Form after being very weakened is a power Scorpium Ultras possess. Instead of a Blank Form, they could choose to take on a human form like Cure did. **His Demonic Form is a reference to Belial Atrocious, being a similar design. **His True Form, is a reference to Geed's Ultimate Final, the true power of Voiderium is realized, able from voiding planets and lifeforms, it is able to amplify and release all the power th user have. Virus looks like Cure in his True Form s well. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultras Category:Former Villains